Suspicions and Assumptions
by C.Lovebug
Summary: A visit to a spa, some suspicions, and a conversation lead Annabeth to believe Percy may be sneaking around. What can she do to make sure it doesn't happen? Short multi-chapter story. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Why hallo thar! I've had this idea in my mind for a while, and I _finally_ wrote it out! It's a miracle, I know. So yeah, first PJO ff and I'm excited about it. :D

No monster or demigod-like things in here. Sowwy. ^^; It'll only be a 3-4 chapter story, and it's rated T for later chapters. Bow chicka wow wow. ;p

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

It was another stressful day for Annabeth. Her senior year was wearing her down tremendously, even with her god given intelligence. Studying for exams and writing essays kept Annabeth busy all day. She had already gone over all of her notes and read through the text book's material several times. Once she saw the words start to float off of the page, she knew it was time to take a break. Annabeth sighed heavily, putting her books aside.

She had to relax. She had been putting so much stress on herself with all this studying. She had to get rid of all this stress and just relax for once. Percy was right, she did over-work herself. Speaking of her boyfriend, she hadn't seen Percy in almost a week and a half. Going to separate schools put a space in-between their relationship. They tried to see each other whenever they could but because of the finals (that were almost over with, thank the gods!), Annabeth had found no time to see her boyfriend. Sure they Iris-messaged, but Annabeth missed being with Percy in the flesh. The one thing that she wanted to do was see him, and that was exactly what she was going to do right now.

---

Annabeth would never admit this aloud, but she was very anxious throughout the drive to Percy's. When she had reached his apartment, she sprinted up to the door, knocked three times, and waiting impatiently. Annabeth smiled when she heard the familiar voice calling out, "I've got it, mom!"

Annabeth grinned broadly when she saw Percy. She enveloped him in a hug.

"Annabeth," he breathed into her ear, sending chills up her spin. Her heart fluttered and she sighed contently.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain," She grinned, pulling away from Percy.

"I-"

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you, dear!" came Mrs. Jackson's voice. Sally came into the living room and gave Annabeth a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson, it's great to see you too," she smiled, "I've missed being here." She said, looking directly at Percy.

Sally couldn't contain her wide smile as she looked at the couple in front of her. "I'll just… be over there," She pointed aimlessly, her words unacknowledged.

The couple sat in Percy's room, catching each other up on the past week. Annabeth kept asking Percy about school and how his classes were going. He seemed uncomfortable when she mentioned a few classes, but he brushed past the subject, shrugging indifferently.

Percy was more interested in Annabeth's lips than anything else. She didn't mind though. Kissing Percy was like breathing, effortless and mandatory. Being in his arms made Annabeth forget any stress she had, but when it came time to leaving she was dreading going back. She sighed begrudgingly.

"I should really get going. I still have some work to go over, but I'll see you tomorrow…?" she trailed off.

When she looked up at Percy, he seemed… off. He was avoiding looked at her in the eyes. She had noticed he had done that a couple of times while they were talking in his room, too.

"I kind of have something after school." He said hesitantly. "Nothing big," he hurriedly said, "just an assignment I didn't finish. So I have to stay after school hours." He was looking anywhere but at her.

She raised her eyebrows, not sure whether to believe him or not. There was definitely something wrong. He was hiding something, but she wouldn't push him to tell her. Before she could say anything, Percy quickly spoke again, "But my mom is going to a spa tomorrow. Somethin' about needing some time for herself. She asked me to tell you because she wants to have some 'girl bonding' time." He rolled his eyes, "And plus, you _are_ really stressed. This would be good for you." He put on a sweet smile.

Annabeth thought about it. A visit to the spa did sound good, and she really did need to relieve some stress. But she was still suspicious of Percy.

"I guess… that does sound really good-"

"Great! I'll let her know." She gave him a small smile, not sure what to think of Percy's strange behavior. He grinned at her and kissed her goodnight.

The drive home was quiet. The radio had bothered Annabeth's thinking, so she shut it off, annoyed. Why would Percy lie to her? Well, she couldn't be certain he was lying, but he sure seemed to be hiding something, that much she could tell. _Why would Percy lie to her?_ It sounded funny to her, because Percy had never hidden anything from her.

Annabeth shrugged the doubtful thoughts away. She was just jumping to conclusions. If Percy had anything to say, he would tell her. And if he was hiding something, he would eventually tell her… Right?

She reached her building, making her way to her dorm. Her roommate was already sleeping. That left Annabeth unable to do much, so she figured she'd go to bed as well. She tried not to let thoughts of Percy and confliction cloud her mind. She would just have to trust him. With that positive thought, she dozed off.

---

The next day Annabeth was feeling a bit more optimistic. Seeing Percy had definitely cheered her up and going to a spa today would relieve any lingering stress.

When Annabeth arrived at Percy's, Mrs. Jackson was already waiting outside for her. The drive to the spa was quick. They checked in, and the kind receptionist took both ladies to the back to get changed into robes. An assistant then took them to a big, open room where other women were being pampered.

Sandra, the assistant, led them to various stations where Annabeth was also pampered. Her stress melted away from the minute she stepped into the place, and now she was enjoying this heavenly attention.

They were led to massage beds, and the masseuses began their massages with their magical, talented hands.

Sally had excused herself for a moment. If she hadn't tapped Annabeth to let her know, the demigod wouldn't have ever noticed. She was in heaven. Pure bliss. She had died and went to the fields of Elysium. The massage felt incredible up until the part where the masseuse left to get more supplies.

Annabeth groaned, wanting heaven to continue. She waited impatiently, tapping her fingers against the bed. There were two loud voices coming from her left. She glanced over and saw two girls, around the age of 18 maybe, talking animatedly about something. One sounded distressed, while the other sounded consoling.

"I just can't believe him! How could he just do that to her? What a lying, cheating ass," one proclaimed heatedly. "Ugh, I know. Men are such pigs."

One of them caught Annabeth's eye, and she quickly looked away, face flaming.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Annabeth apologized.

The girl chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Hey… you look familiar. What school do you go to?" the girl asked bluntly.

Annabeth was taken aback at the girl's response. She had expected her to be angry or upset.

"Oh, um, a boarding school, Cedar Hill…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Ah! That's where I've seen you. We go there, too. I'm Sarah, and this is Ashley," Sarah said, gesturing at her friend and herself. She seemed friendly, but Annabeth had never seen her or Ashley before.

"Oh, and don't worry about it. We tend to be loud when we talk," Ashley giggled.

"I'm Annabeth. I'm sorry if I sound nosey, but you two seem really upset…," she trailed off, not sure if she was treading in safe waters. But she couldn't help her curiosity. Sarah, it seemed, didn't mind. Her eyes lit up, as if she were getting a present.

"We were just talking about how disgusting guys can be, ugh," Sarah explained, making a face.

Ashley piped up, making a disgusted face, "One of our friend's boyfriend totally cheated on her, the pig. That just shows you that men cannot be trusted."

Annabeth thought about that for a moment and decided to be brave and put her two cents in, "Well… I don't necessarily think that _all_ guys are like that. I'm sure there are some guys who are faithful." Annabeth smiled, thinking of Percy.

The two girls looked at each other then burst into giggles.

"Lemme guess," Sarah spoke up, "you have a boyfriend." This wasn't a question.

Annabeth nodded, still smiling. "Oh honey, of course you think that! He must treat you like you're his world," she chuckled.

Annabeth frowned at her words, her eyesbrows furrowing. She was slightly annoyed by what Sarah had said.

"I know what you're thinking, and Percy is definitely not that kind of guy. Trust me," Annabeth said confidently.

"Wait, so you two go to separate schools, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like that," Annabeth answered, afraid of where this was going.

"Don't you ever wonder what he does when you're not around? I mean, he goes to a different school. He could be seeing his _mistress,_" Sarah said seriously.

Annabeth was not going to believe this. It was crazy! "Percy would never -"

"Never do that? Sweetie, that's what all girls' want to believe about their guys," Ashley stated.

"Honestly, he's a seventeen year old –"

"Eighteen."

"- eighteen year old, hormonal guy. Need I explain more?" Ashley raised her eyebrow, looking squarely at Annabeth.

Now Annabeth was conflicted. She wasn't one to believe so easily, but they made some reasonable points. He was still young and there were plenty of girls who would throw themselves at him. What was to stop him?

Yesterday he had avoided her eyes whenever she had asked about school. Was there another girl from his school? He was hiding something, Annabeth was sure of that. Was he playing her? Had he suggested this trip to the spa? Now the only question left to ask was, "Why?"

"Annie,"- Annabeth dismissed the nickname -, "what do you think guys' want most?"

When Annabeth didn't answer, Sarah continued, "Sex! They want sex. Have you two… you know, done it yet?" she asked shamelessly.

Annabeth's face was flaming. No, they hadn't. Although Percy hadn't ever brought up the subject verbally, he sort of implied it whenever they made-out, but Annabeth always stopped him.

Annabeth shook her head, and the girl looked at her sadly. "Awe, don't worry honey! There's still something you can do," Sarah grinned mischievously, "you can seduce him!"

Sarah had said it a bit too loudly, causing some women to look their way curiously.

"Seduce him?" Annabeth flushed, "How?" She felt so weird asking.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Put something sexy on, some make-up, do you hair, and viola! He will only have eyes for you," she smiled.

Annabeth took their words into consideration. Doing this could stop Percy from even thinking about sneaking around. And if he already was…_ No_, she wouldn't think of that, because Percy wouldn't do that. She didn't want to lose him, and mentioning this would only make things worse and awkward.

After much thought, she decided she would go through with it. This was ridiculous. She didn't even have any proof! She nodded to the girls, pretending she agreed.

Her masseuse returned shortly after their conversation ended and began her magic once again. But Annabeth could not relax. Not after the conversation she had just had.

After the massage, Sally returned, and they got dressed to leave. Annabeth left the spa feeling just as stressed as before. Sally had asked her multiple times if she was alright, but Annabeth shrugged, put on a smile, and assured her she was fine.

They arrived at the apartment, '_Finally_,' Annabeth thought, relieved. All she wanted was to go home and sleep. She thanked Sally for the day out and promised she'd visit soon.

As Percy came down from the building, Annabeth left, not bothering to greet Percy. She may not have any kind of proof or solid opinions on the matter, but he wasn't exactly the person she wanted to see at the moment.

Percy was confused and a bit surprised, "What was that about?"

"She seemed a little distracted after we left the spa. She must have not seen you, sweetie," Sally consoled.

Percy only nodded and headed back to the building.

* * *

Ta-da! How did you all like it? Chapter 2 soon!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :]

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Annabeth slept well. Her doubt was pretty much gone. She had decided to put Percy's behavior past her and enjoy their relationship. Seducing Percy would have been a disaster. For her, mostly. Since she had no proof – and she did _not_ want any – there was no reason to _do that_ right now. Annabeth quickly shook that thought away.

It was a Monday, and Annabeth had no classes today. She wanted to be spontaneous and surprise Percy after school. She put on some comfortable jeans and was on her way to see her boyfriend.

It had been ten minutes after the school bell had rang and still no sign of Percy. The school was practically deserted. Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently, wondering what was taking Percy so long. She heard loud laughing at the school's entrance. She peered over, curious.

It was Percy, surrounded by a group of people Annabeth presumed were his friends. The group was beginning to scatter, and Annabeth was about to wave to Percy, signaling her presence. Apparently, not all of his friends had left.

There was a girl lingering by Percy, and they were talking.

The doubt that had left Annabeth was beginning to creep back into her mind. The persistent thought was making her paranoid, and she felt about ready to panic.

'_No_,' she though, '_I will not let this consume me. She's probably in his class or something_,' she reassured herself. She looked back at Percy and her heart nearly stopped.

The girl was hugging Percy. She pulled away, gave him a small piece of paper, and then kissed his cheek. Annabeth's eyes widened, and she hurriedly sat in her car. Her heart was racing, and her throat closed up. Her eyes were threatening to tear. This was not happening! She repeated over and over, willing herself to believe he sentence.

This was it. The proof she had denied. And right in front of her! Annabeth looked up and saw Percy walking her way. She quickly rubbed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She got out of the car and put on a smile.

Percy was grinning broadly at her. When he reached her car, he gave her a quick kiss and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Wisegirl! I'm surprised to see you here," he said happily.

"Oh, heh, yeah, that's what I was intending. I didn't have much to do today, so I thought I'd spend the day with you," Annabeth replied, her smile forcefully in tack.

"Good, because I wanted to see you, too. I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday after you sped off so fast," he accused mockingly.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I remembered I had something to finish. It must have slipped my mind. I was just so happy to go to a spa," she said sweetly. She was lying through her teeth.

"Well I'm starved! Let's get some food," Percy proclaimed, rubbing his stomach. Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle.

They both got into the car and headed to their favorite restaurant. Annabeth was quiet throughout the drive.

She contradicted herself…she would seduce Percy. She flushed, her stomach tingling. Her thought process stopped once she realized she didn't know much about seduction. There was someone she had in mind to help her. Annabeth dreaded it, but her roommate had more experience with guys.

Throughout their dinner and mostly the rest of the afternoon, Annabeth had been distracted, mulling over what she was going to do soon.

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews, the favs, and the alerts! 33

Please review so chapter 3 can be up soon! :]

Lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, and fav'd and alerted! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it and it really makes me happy! 3_

**Disclaimer :I do not own.**

* * *

"Annabeth?... Wisegirl?!" This was the fifth time Percy had pulled Annabeth out of her trance. "Is something up? You've been distant all day," Percy asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied dismissively, "I just have a lot on my mind." She put on a reassuring smile, but Percy still seemed a bit concerned. So she leaned in and gave him a long, slow kiss. Percy's heart fluttered and he felt light headed.

He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's torso, bringing the two closer. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt, brushing against the skin there. Annabeth shivered involuntarily. She pulled away, leaving Percy dazed.

"I have to go," Annabeth said abruptly standing up and grabbing her bag. Percy was right behind her, "Why? I thought you weren't busy," he protested, looking like a child who'd just had his candy taken away.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain," she smirked, noting his sad expression, "I'll be back tomorrow. I promised my dad I would call him tonight. I haven't talked to him in a while, y'know," she explained. She hated lying to Percy, but she had to get home and make a plan. Percy nodded solemnly, not questioning her excuse. He knew her dad was a touchy subject, and he did not need Annabeth blowing up on him.

Before she could open the door, he grabbed her hand, turning her towards him, and kissing her sweetly. He had his hands on either side of her face, keeping her firmly in place. Her stomach tingled, and she almost forgot about what had happened earlier. Almost.

She broke away before she could change her mind and opened the door.

"_Wisegiiiirl_," Percy whined.

"Bye Percy," she smirked, her confidence building up at his reaction.

When she reached her dorm, she was nervous and anxious to get this over with. Her roommate, Chelsea, was reading a book when she walked into her room. She said a quick 'Hello', and then went back to her book. Annabeth sat across from Chelsea, thinking of how to bring up the subject.

"I want to learn how to seduce a guy," Annabeth blurted, the blood rising to her cheeks. She felt embarrassed and vulnerable. She had never come to anyone for advice like this. Though, she wasn't completely clueless. She knew how to get to Percy. She just needed a few other tips. And plus, she didn't exactly have the experience with the equipment like the clothes and make-up. Her roommate looked up from her book, eyebrows raised.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Chelsea asked disbelievingly. Annabeth groaned, trying not to let her pride get to her.

Chelsea noticed Annabeth's serious expression, and her eyes widened with amusement.

"Oh! You're serious! Aw, Annabeth, I'm so proud!" She pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Chelsea, don't worry, I don't need lots of details with the physical part," Annabeth added hastily. She shuddered, remembering the time Chelsea had shard way to much about her experiences. Annabeth couldn't bare to hear it again.

"I just need a few tips and help with the wardrobe and make-up," she muttered, her eyes cast downwards.

Chelsea giggled, "Yes! I can definitely help you there!" she exclaimed, excited. Annabeth sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The next day, Annabeth felt prepared. Even though she felt awkward when her roommate was giving her advice, Annabeth was grateful for the help. Her classes went by like a blur. After classes were over, she went back to her dorm and got ready.

She started by applying light make-up. Chelsea said the eyeliner would make her eyes 'pop', and the lip gloss would make her dull lips 'irresistible.' She figured she would just dress at Percy's before he got home. She looked at her bed, where Chelsea had left her a pair of heels. Annabeth shuddered involuntarily, not wanting to put the contraption on her feet. No way was she going to wear them. She hid them under the bed so Chelsea would think she wore them. She had told Annabeth, _"Wearing heels will make your butt look better, trust me. And make your legs look longer. It'll drive him crazy!"_ Annabeth rolled her eyes, not caring. She would not kill herself over heels.

Annabeth took one last glance at herself, and she left before she could change her mind.

* * *

_Please review! Chapter 4 soon if you review! :]_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And for the alerts and favs! You guys don't know how happy it makes me! 3_

_So, I got a review saying it was OOC. I really tried to make it as in character as I could, really. Given the situation she's in, I would guess she would act a bit rash. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, nonetheless._

_This chapter is rated T and that's why I split it in two, for anyone who wouldn't want to read it. Next chapter will be up soon. :)_

_**Diclaimer **: Not mine.  
_

* * *

This was ridiculous. Annabeth could not believe she was actually going through with this. Here she was in Percy's apartment -or more specifically, Percy's bedroom- wearing a long trench coat to cover what was beneath. Annabeth flushed, thinking about what she was doing here exactly. She had made sure Mrs. Jackson and Paul were not going to be at the apartment all night.

It was a ludicrous idea, but Annabeth felt like she had to do this. Or maybe she wanted to… _'Well, who wouldn't want to be seduced?' _she thought, blushing furiously.

Yes, Annabeth Frederick Chase was going to seduce Perseus Jackson. She mentally kicked herself for how ridiculous this whole idea was. Doubt was starting to kick in, and Annabeth wavered a bit. That's it, she was leaving. She couldn't really do this. She would make a fool of herself.

Feeling rather distressed, Annabeth made her way to leave Percy's room. It was at that moment she heard a door open. The door then slammed, and heavy footsteps were getting closer to the bedroom door Annabeth was standing only a few feet from, arm extended.

Annabeth recoiled from the door, finding the edge of the bed and quickly sitting down. Her heart was beating wildly and her eyes wide.

"Mom? I'm home!" she heard a familiar voice call out. Percy was home. _Great_. It was just her luck. There was no way she could get out of this now. 'Just relax!" she thought, trying to calm her beating heart, 'it's only Percy.' She straightened her coat, ran her fingers through her hair, and crossed her legs quickly.

The door knob turned, and in came Percy. At first he looked confused and a bit startled, but then his face broke out in a grin once he saw Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth! What're you doing here?" Percy asked, his expression still a bit confused," I mean, not that I don't want you to be here, but I just thought you were busy…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His grin still remained, though.

Annabeth was trying her best to look collected. She looked up at Percy with half lidded eyes and gave him a sly smile, "I'm here to see you, duh Sea- Percy." She figured calling him a Seaweed Brain wouldn't be the sexiest thing right now.

"I wasn't busy today so…," she stood up and made her way over to her boyfriend," I thought I'd come by and visit… maybe even spend the night over…" she trailed off, keeping her voice light and playful. Well, at least she thought she was.

Percy, it seemed, was a little bemused and maybe even a bit speechless. Annabeth had never suggested anything like this before. And she had certainly never sounded so suggestive, either.

'_Nah,'_ Percy thought, _'I'm getting in way over my head.'_

"I-I, that sounds, uh, great," Percy said, trying and failing to keep his voice even. The way Annabeth was looking at him was driving him crazy. She had a coy smile on her face, and her eyes seemed even more gray and dazzling then he remembered. Those gray eyes were focused intensely on his and had him hooked.

Annabeth wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Should she kiss him? Should she take her coat off now? Ah, she was so nervous! She just hoped Percy couldn't tell…

Annabeth felt Percy's arms snake around her waist and pull her closer, making her breath hitch. His sea green eyes bore into hers, and she felt like she would melt on the spot. _No_. This was how _she_ was supposed to make_ him_ feel, not vice versa.

Percy slowly leaned in, his lips inches from hers. Before his lips covered hers, Annabeth pulled away swiftly. Percy shook his head, dazed and realizing Annabeth wasn't in his arms anymore. He looked up and felt his heart jump to his throat.

Annabeth had swayed to his bed and started unbuttoning her coat. When the coat had finally come off, (and slowly, might Percy add), Percy had turned to mush. His jaw was slack, and he probably looked like a fool, but he could care less at that moment.

Standing in front of him was an unbelievably sexy woman. Annabeth was dressed - or rather un-dressed – in a revealing, yet not too revealing baby-doll top and _very _short shorts.

The blood rushed to Annabeth's cheeks. She hid behind her curls, feeling embarrassed. She was doing well so far; she just had to keep it up. She took a peak at Percy and couldn't help but grin arrogantly at his gaping expression.

"I… Annabeth." Her name came out as a sigh, and it gave Annabeth goose-bumps.

Before Percy could react, Annabeth walked up to him and kissed him. The kiss was like no other. This kiss was intense, that was for sure. Annabeth intertwined her fingers in Percy's hair, bringing him closer.

Percy was enjoying this, but he was puzzled. What had brought this on so suddenly? Just yesterday she was pulling away from him, and not she was all over him. It's not that he minded, but this was unusual for Annabeth. He tried to think more, but Annabeth's kissing was distracting him.

She continued to tangle her hands in his already unruly hair and kiss him quite feverishly. Percy pulled away slightly, breathing hard. He was -surprisingly- trying to think straight. Usually it was vice versa. Percy would initiate their heavy make-outs, but Annabeth would stop him before they got too far. This was a different story, though. _Annabeth _was in charge this time, and she seemed determined.

"Annabeth, what's all this for?" he asked, managing to break away from her lips. He was very much enjoying this, but something was off. She only smiled at him and proceeded to lightly push him towards his bed.

Percy's foot hit the edge, and he stumbled back onto his bed. Annabeth wasted no time. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Her hands skimmed his broad chest, finding their way up to his face where she kissed him passionately.

Percy's arms clumsily wound themselves around her waist and brought Annabeth's body closer to his. Annabeth put her legs on either side of Percy's, straddling his hips.

By now, Annabeth's nervousness was gone, replaced with pure desire. Her actions were guided by the lust that filled her every tingling nerve. Percy's feelings were mutual, though he couldn't shake the odd feeling. He wanted to fully enjoy Annabeth's sudden burst of yearning, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

He was able to break from Annabeth's lips, but she continued a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck that left him breathless. Desire was clouding Percy's mind, making it hard to form coherent words. His mind was mush.

"A-Annabeth –," he managed to choke out. She let out a faint, "Hmm?" before she trailed up to Percy's and took his earlobe between his teeth. Percy let out a low groan and buried his head into the crook of her shoulder, kissing the soft skin at the base of her neck.

Annabeth gasped -almost inaudibly if she hadn't been so close to his ear- and sat back fully on Percy's lap, causing friction between them. Percy and Annabeth let out moans, and Percy felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

He kissed her, hard, and brought her body flush against his, wanting more of the sweet friction. Annabeth moaned into his mouth.

Wait, there was something Percy wanted to say to Annabeth, but what was it?

* * *

_ I know, I know, horrible part to stop it, but that is where the dialogue was about to come in. :p _

_This is the first seduction scene I've ever written! Hahaha. I really think that's what made me want to write this story xD._

_Anyway, pleeeeease review! It would make me happy! And make the next chapter be up sooner! :) 3  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! *HUGS* This is the last chapter! :D I'm so happy I finished this story, because honestly I haven't written in a year or so, and this really made me feel accomplished. xD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own.  
_

* * *

"Annabeth, wait…"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered roughly. Why was he making this so difficult?

"Really, just stop… for a sec," Percy said in-between kisses. His words came out a bit more forceful this time. Annabeth ignored him and continued to plant kisses all over his neck.

Although it was hard, Percy grabbed Annabeth's arms and stopped her attack on his neck. Annabeth groaned, frustrated with Percy's persistence.

"Annabeth, what brought this on? You usually stop _me._"

"Percy, why are you making this so difficult? Isn't this what you want?" she questioned, annoyed.

"What do you mean? You were distant and pushed me away yesterday and now you're all over me," he replied, puzzled.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this -because I am- but you just don't seem like yourself, Wisegirl," he gently said, trying not to wound her pride. Percy's hands still lingered on her lower back, his fingers creating patterns.

Annabeth sighed, defeated. She looked at their current state, then back at the confused green eyes.

"Please Annabeth, just tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, eyebrows drawing upwards.

Annabeth's resolve broke, and her shoulders sagged. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"You're going to be mad," her muffled response came. When Percy didn't say anything, she continued, "I thought that… I thought you were sneaking around behind my back," she admitted.

Frustration built up in Percy. He went silent, his face blank. Annabeth couldn't stand the silence. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Suddenly, Percy gripped Annabeth's shoulders, making her face him fully. His expression was angry and shocked, but most of all, he looked disappointed.

"Annabeth," his voice was intense, "How… why would you even believe that? What ever made you think that?" His expression was fierce, and his voice wavered. Annabeth felt ashamed. But she had to explain herself, "The day I went to the spa. There were two girls from my school. We started talking, and they some things… I'm so sorry, Percy. I jumped to conclusions, and I wasn't thinking…,"

Percy snorted at that.

"No, you weren't."

"But what about that girl you were talking to yesterday? She seemed very _friendly_," Annabeth stated hotly. Now it was Percy's turn to look away. "You've been hiding something, too. Speak up, Jackson," Annabeth accused, getting off of the demigod and standing with her arms crossed.

"That girl was my tutor," he admitted.

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. She certainly wasn't expecting that, and she didn't know what to say. Percy hadn't ever said a thing about his grades, or anything.

"My grade in math hasn't been so good. She's a girl in my class and happened to be a tutor."

"Percy, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped," she said, feeling slightly hurt that he kept this away from her.

"That's the thing; I didn't want you to feel obligated to help me. This way we'd both be happy, and you wouldn't have to worry," he said, trying to make her understand, "but you could have talked to me, Annabeth. You didn't have to believe what those girls said."

"What was I supposed to believe, Percy? You were keeping something from me, and then I see that girl hugging and kissing you," Annabeth retorted, angered.

"She only did that because I was improving. It's not like I was expecting it," he replied hotly, "and it's not like I wanted her to, anyway," he added.

Annabeth looked away, not sure what to say. Sure, she over-reacted, but really, with what she saw, she had a right to believe something was up. Now that she knew what was really going on, she felt foolish. She had easily believed and assumed.

"You're right," she admitted, "I should have come to you and sorted this whole thing out. I'm really sorry Percy."

Truthfully, she was relieved. She knew the truth now, but she also knew she had hurt their relationship.

Percy stood in front of her now. He held her hands and looked at Annabeth, his expression strong.

"Annabeth, _I love you. _So much," he said with so much sincerity it made Annabeth's heart swell and her breath catch, "_I'm _sorry if I made it seem that way. You know it wasn't intentional," he smiled slightly.

Annabeth returned his smile, letting out a long breath.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Now Percy was grinning. He wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Baby…," he dipped her low and looked into her eyes, "you're my forever girl." And he leaned in for a kiss.*

Annabeth was to busy laughing to kiss him. She stood up straight, clutching her sides, "Wh-where did you get that cheesy pick-up line?" she asked.

Percy chuckled, his cheeks pink. "I heard it on a cartoon and thought I'd give it a try," he winked, laughing along. Annabeth shook her head, and her suspicions of kelp in his head were confirmed.

Their laughing died down and now Percy was staring at the goddess in-front of him.

"So… why don't we get back to where we left off…," Percy trailed off, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Annabeth smirked, pushing him back on the bed and straddling him again. She leaned into his ear, "Well Mr. Jackson, I'd love to," she said, her voice low, "but, I have to go."

She stood quickly, grabbing her coat. Percy whined and protested, grabbing her hands and willing her not to leave. She gave him a kiss and swayed to the door.

"See you tomorrow," she waved dismissively. Percy continued to protest, but Annabeth simply shrugged his pleas away. When she got to her car, her heart was beating wildly. She was happy that everything had worked out, and plus, she hadn't made a total fool of herself. She wasn't feeling too guilty, either, because she would just be back tomorrow to finish what she started.

* * *

_Ta-daaa! The end. :)_

_*That forever girl line was actually from Avatar: The Last Airbender. A cartoon I loooove and I thought that line would be hilarious to put. So yeah, if you get the reference, you'll understand. :p_

_So what did you all think? Please let me know! Revieeeew! :]_


End file.
